Argyle
|Death = Killed by Jack or James |DeathEp = "Tiny" }} Argyle was one of the giant brothers that lived in a castle at the top of the beanstalk. Dead set in giants' traditions, Argyle continued to run the harvest of magic beans long after they stopped trading them with humans, who he believed to be savage and untrustworthy. This was much to the dismay of his youngest brother, Anton, who went on to make friends with a couple of humans, Prince James and Jack, leading them back to the castle where they went on to slaughter every single giant, including Argyle. Biography 'Before the Curse' }} In the castle at the top of the beanstalk, a bell is heard ringing and Anton, is seen running towards the dinner table full of giants. He takes his place at it and his brother ceases to ring the bell, as his other brother, Arlo, tells him that he's late, addressing him as "Tiny". Another brother, Abraham, says that he missed "Tiny" out in the fields. As they begin to fill their plates with food, "Tiny" reminds his brothers that his name is Anton, but Abraham exclaims that he's just so damn tiny, and calls him "Tiny" once again. Arlo tells them that that's enough squabbling as today they celebrate after a century of hard labor, the time of the bean harvest has finally arrived. The giants at the table, besides Anton, begin banging it with excitement, but Anton merely says a monotone "yay". "But," Arlo continues, "Is a blossom more than its root? Is a harvest more important than a hard day's work? No. Each has value, just as each of us has value." With this, he raises a glass, and the rest of the giants stand to clink their tankards and toast to this, besides Anton, who can barely reach due to his size. As he lifts his tankard arm, a golden harp is seen falling from his pocket and onto the table, making a rather large noise as it does so. }} The rest of the giants stare at their brother as Arlo realizes that Anton's been spending time in the treasure room again. Anton lies and answers negatively, before caving and telling them, "Maybe." He sits back down and asks why it matters whether he was or not, and Arlo tells him that his fascination with the humans and their artifacts is misguided and no good can come of it. Abraham takes a moment to inspect the harp before setting it back down, and Anton asks his eldest brother how he can say that if he's never even been to their world and won't even let any of them go down there. Arlo asks Anton if he's forgotten what the humans did and why they no longer trade beans with them - they weren't content merely traveling between the realms, they had to conquer and pillage. Anton states that just because a few humans did some bad stuff, it doesn't make them all evil, but Arlo sits back down and tells his brother that humans don't abide by the same laws giants do. "We giants foster life," he says, "They destroy it. That is why they must never know that we still exist or that we still grow the beans. }} Anton wonders why they keep growing them if no one ever uses them, and the entire table goes silent. Arlo angrily stares at Anton and states that it's "what we do", but the tiny giant exclaims that they don't do anything with them. Arlo explains that it's the labor that makes them who they are, not the fruit that it yields. Abraham grabs the golden harp again and Anton tries to grab it, but is unable to. Abraham asks what it is, suggesting that it might be a human toy. Anton tells his brother to put it down but Abraham crushes it in his hand and drops the remains on the table and floor, stating that it's not very fun. Arlo tells them that that is enough, but Anton angrily stands up and runs away from the dinner table. When the castle becomes under attack from Jack and James, Argyle falls victim to their betrayal and is killed in the battle. Category:Episodic Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Giants